Link 16 is a military tactical data exchange network. Its specification is part of the family of Tactical Data Links. With Link 16, military aircraft as well as ships and ground forces may exchange tactical, information in near-real time. Link 16 also supports the exchange of text messages, imagery data, provides two channels of digital voice (e.g., 2.4 kbit/s and/or 16 kbit/s in any combination), precise position location and identification (“PPLI”) navigation information, and radar tracking information.
Link 16 is a TDM A-based secure, jam-resistant, high-speed digital data link which operates in the radio frequency band of 960 to 1,215 MHz. This frequency range generally limits the exchange of information to users within line-of-sight of one another, but with the satellite capabilities and ad hoc protocols available now, Link 16 data can be passed over long-haul protocols such as TCP/IP using MIL-STD 3011 (JREAP), STANAG 5602 (SIMPLE), and the like. Link 16 uses transmission characteristics and protocols, conventions, and fixed-length or variable length message formate. Information is typically passed at one of three data rates: 31.6, 57.6, or 115.2 kilobits per second, although current radios and the waveform itself can support throughput values well over 1 Mbit/s. Operational use of Link 16 includes surveillance, early warning, mission management, weapons coordination, air control, fighter-to-fighter, secure voice, navigation, and position identification.
It is well understood that signal jamming is a significant problem with any communication system, hut that signal jamming in a tactical situation can not only be detrimental to a mission but can also jeopardize the health and safety of personnel.